Torcher In Public Schools
by TimeCougar
Summary: A random story that came to mind passing the inschool suspention room. COMPLETE!
1. Torcher in the public schools

A/N: A new story I came up with passing the TIPS room at school. TIPS, for all who didn't know, is in-school suspention. No one really knows what TIPS really stands for. Please no flames, I forgot the fire extinguisher. This story has no relation to **Stop Team Go** (a future episode).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Not TIPS and not Kim Possible.

* * *

"Possible! Stoppable! You think this is funny?" Barkin fumed. Well, I don't! Tomorrow both of you are going to TIPS!" Some other students snickered.

"Aw, man! I don't want to go to TIPS," Ron said.

"But Mr. Barkin! I've never been to TIPS and... and... what if we say we're sorry?" Kim asked.

Barkin handed them their slips. "You two should have thought of that before laughing at Ms. Rockwaller.Now tomorrow report to the TIPS room or I'll add two extra days of it."

"Yes Mister Barkin," they sang in unison.

* * *

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed. "Shhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeegoooooooooooooooo!"

"Do you mind? I'm on the phone over here!" Shego yelled back with her hand over the mouthpeice. "Oh, what was that, Mrs Moldower? I didn't catch that last part. Sure, I'll fill in for ya tomorrow. How bad can some troublemakers be? I'll talk to you later, bye."

"What was that phone call about?" He asked. Expecting to get an answer along the lines of _none of your buisness_, but got a different answer.

"Oh, that was my friend Mrs.Moldower. She asked me to fill in for her tomorrow in the TIPS room at Middleton High." Shego concluded.

"And why did you say you would?"

"Because she said please."

"Well tell her you can't!"

"No."

"Why?" he demanded.

"I wanted to have a break, and besides, you could have some kid there help you work on a plan to get rid of Kim Possible."

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"OK. You have to get up at 5:45, though..."

"PM?" he asked, hopeful.

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, AM!" He groaned. "Or you could stay here."

"No that's fine!"

"I'll give you some advice. Go to bed early, set your alarm, and have a big breakfast. If you aren't up when I wake up, witch is at 5:45, then I'll wake you up myself. And that won't be a pretty sight."

"No I do not! I'll go set it right now."

* * *

"My Kimmie-cub is going where?!" Mr Dr Possible asked in disbelief.

"It's called TIPS, or as Ron calls it, Torcher In Public School." Kim finished.

"Why are you going?" Mrs Dr Possible inquiried.

"Ron and I laughed when Bonnie accidentaly sat on her project and turned the back of her skirt to a de-eeeeee," Kim broke into a fit of laughter. "A deep brown." She sighed.

A noise came from the living room. "Watch out!" Tim and Jim yelled as Kim dodged both rockets.

"TWEEBS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Kim yelled.

"Boys, how many times have I said no rockets in the house?" Mrs Dr P asked.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" the phone screamed.

"I'll get it!" Kim said.

"Saved by the phone." Tim said.

"Hicca-bicca-bo?" Jim asked.

"Hoosha!" Tim replied.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ron! What's up?"

"Meet me at Bueno Nacho, ASAP!" Ron practically screamed into the phone.

* * *

"KP, I understand we are going to embark on a new senior class expedtion. Tomorrow, we are giong to Torcher In Public School! And rumor has it, Mrs. Moldower in not going to be there tomorrow and we're going to have a sub. They say the sub is going to be evil!" Ron declared while trying hard not to grab the attention of the other people in Bueno Nacho.

"Ron, amp down the drama. Also, I don't think 'they' are going to be right about the sub. Unless the sub is Drakken, Shego, or Professor Dementor, the sub will not be evil." Kim said.

"But what if-"

"Ron. They will NOT be our sub, okay?" Kim said relitively annoyed.

"Promise, KP?"

"Promise."

* * *

"We're here, Doctor Dee." Shego said.

"Here?" He asked scanning the room. "I expected something... uh, more."

"Well, TIPS is not supposed to be a lounge Drakken. This is where the bad kids go."

"So we won't see Kim Possible here, right?"

"Probably not." Shego replied. She sat down at the table.

"When do they come?"

"We have to let them in at 8:00."

"So they stand out there?"

"Till we let them in."

"OK." He said. He sat down at a desk.

"Do you want to play tic-tac-toe?" Shego asked rolling her chair to the white board.

"I'm X's." Drakken called.

"Fine. Then I'm O's."

* * *

"When are they going to let us in?" a girl named Dulce asked.

"When they want to." A different girl named Samantha answered.

Click. The door swung open to reveil Drakken standing there. "Come in." He said dryly. "Kim Possible?!"

"Drakken!" Kim said taking a defensive stance.

"Kimmie! Be nice to him or you get another day of TIPS." Shego called from inside the room. Kim sighed and walked in after Ron.

"KP. You said neither Drakken, Shego, or Dementor would be our sub."

"You should know not to promise something you have no control over." Drakken said.

"Be quiet! _All_ of you!"

"What bit her?" Ron asked Drakken.

"She lost all but one game of tic-tac-toe." He whispered back.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE QUIET?!?!?!" She screamed. Her hands lit up and the room went dead silent. "That's better." She calmed down.

Kim raised her hand. "Yes, Princess."

"What are we supposed to be doing right now?" Kim asked.

"Can someone tell Miss Clueless what we're doing right now?" Shego asked the room. Dulce and Samantha raised their hands. "You two explain to everyone in here what where doing right now."

Dulce said," We're working on homework..."

"Then after we're done, we get to sleep." Samantha finished.

"No you won't. Someone has to do my nails. We'll have fun starting at one, unless you all don't fnish your work and i know what you have to do. Also, don't ask me for help in science, ask Drakken. I'm only good at Algebra, Language Arts, and Literature." Shego finished.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" A boy with brown hair asked.

"What's your name?"

"Drew Jameson."

"Mmmmmmmmm... no."

* * *

Bing! The lunch bell sounded like an alarm clock. "Is everyone done?" Dr Drakken asked.

"Yes!" The six kids said as one mini army.

"Let's go get lunch then." Shego said. "But first we are going to the bathroom."

"Single file, please." Drakken said.

After Kim and Ron were in the lunch line, Ron said, "Don't you think Shego and Drakken would make good parents?"

"Ew! Ron! You just ruined my appitite!" Kim winced at the next thought she had. She was turning to be a very bad girl indeed. "Do you think we should try to get them together?"

"I thought you just said that was gross?"

"I did. But don't you think They look good together?"

"Like us?"

"Like us." Kim agreed.

"We over heard you and we agree with you. We want to help get them together." Matt said.

"Drakken! Scooch over! No one else can stand in line!" Shego excaimed.

"But this brings back so many memories..." He dazed off into dreamland. Then Shego kicked his shin. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"Don't go into dreamland again!" She snapped.

"See? They act like they are married!" Samantha stated. Drakken was the last one to get his food.

"OK, let's go back." Shego yelled while 'rounding up' the teens. She looked back and smiled an evil smile at Drakken.

"Now I have a bruise!" He complained.

* * *

Back at the room, Shego was listening to a story Drakken was telling. "And then Cousin Eddy ran and beat up the bully that was picking on me. Then the teacher came and saw what was going on and pulled him off. But it was too late. He beat the kid to death and no one ever picked on me again."

"I thought you said you got picked on all the way through colledge." Shego said.

"Just ruin the story will you, Shego?" Drakken asked with anger in his eyes.

Shego was about to reply when Ron turned to Drakken and asked, "Can Matt, Drew, and I talk to you please?"

Drakken looked at Shego for permission and she nodded and said, "Go to the bathroom to talk. I better not see or hear anything bad about you come out of Drakken's mouth or I'll skin your head too."

Even Drakken looked shocked. "You_ skinned_ someone's head?!!!" Drakken asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Poor Ron the Rooster. Never even saw it comming." She shook her head sadly. The room gave a good sigh.

Ron, Drakken, Matt, and Drew left the room. Now it was Kim's turn to talk. "Do you like anyone, Shego?"

"Why do you care? You have a BF, so stick with him."

"It's not just her that wants to know." Dulce said.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to swear on you life that you will not repeat what is said."

"Promise." Kim, Dulce, and Samantha whispered.

"I like..." She paused. "Drakken."

"I knew it!" Kim said. "Is that why you always go back to work for him?"

"Yah."

"You should tell him." Smantha said, calmly.

"Why?" Shego asked with a suspicious tone.

"Beacause you like him." Dulce replied.

"Fine. But after school. For now let's wait for the boys to get back."

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, then tha boys came back. "Finally!" All the girls chimed in one voice.

"What were you waiting for, Christmas?" Drakken asked.

"We might as well have been. Men take forever talking. Anyway, I have a game to play." The boys sat down. "We sit in a circle and choose a topic to talk about. Be warned, you can only pass _once _so ues it wisely. The first topic is... favorite animal. let's start with Drew."

"Which one?" They both asked at the same time.

"The teenage one."

"Okay, I like Iguanas. Dulce."

"I like cats. Kim." Dulce said.

"I like dogs. Drakken."

"I also like dogs. Ron."

"I like naked mole rats. Shego."

"What a suprise, I also like dogs. Matt."

"I like fish. Samantha."

"I like tigers."

* * *

An hour later they were all having so much fun, that no one noticed the dismissal bell was about to ring.

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone jumped.

"Okay," Shego said. "Bye!"

"Doctor Dee?" Shego asked when everyone had left.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Don't you think we had a fun day?" Ron aked Kim. Kim responed by kissing him. "I'll ake that as a yes."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? If you didn't please be nice. No harsh flames allowed. As I said earlier, I forgot the fire extinguisher. Now REVEIW! ;) 


	2. After it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws! I got many saying that Shego and Drakken's love was moved too fast. I agree. I wrote that at 11:00 at night and didn't want to stop until I submitted it. I finnaly solved that problem with this chapter. I hope you like this one.

* * *

"Did you say something, Shego?" Drakken asked, turning around. Shego's mouth dropped. In Drakken's hand, was a cell phone and on his ear was a Bluetooth headset.

"Uh... no!" Shego answered turning around, embarrased. Then a sound came from the headset.

Drakken aswered the noise, "Yes mother. My underwear is clean." Some more noises came from it. "Yes, I took a shower, too."

"Oh, God..." Shego started.

"Mother!" The noise just kept comming from the headset. "Mother... MOTHER!!!" Drakken yelled. The noise stpped. "I have to go now mother, I love you. Good-bye."

Shego gathered her stuff. "Come on, Drakken." Shego sighed. She almost got her chance to confess her love to him and he was talking to his mother! She should have known. With her luck she would sit in gum, then step in dog doo.

"Yes, mom." Drakken mumbled.

"Are you still talking on the phone?" Shego growled.

"No." Drakken said. He removed his Bluetooth. He got his things and went out the door. Shego, then, turned off the light and loked the door.

"I'm hungry!" Drakken exlaimed.

"You just ate two hours ago!"

"But I'm still hungry."

"Ugh! Fine, we'll stop off at Bueno Nacho and get you something." Shego rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So, KP. We still goin' to Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron." Kim said.

"Good. 'Cause Rufas is starving!" just then Rufas popped out of Ron's pocket. The pair walked into Bueno Nacho. They saw two familiar faces there.

"Is that Shego and Drakken?" Kim pionted to the villaneous duo.

"I think so." Ron confermed.

"We came here because you said you were hungry. Well what do you want?" Shego growled impaitently.

"Fine. I'll have a naco and a slushie." Drakken finally said.

"Gande size?" Ned asked.

"No thank you." He replied.

"And for you?" Ned turned to Shego.

"Not, hungry." She stated.

"The total comes to $4.56." Ned said. Shego handed him a twenty.

"Keep the change. Minimal pay is a slow death." Shego mumbled.

"Thank you. Here's your naco and slushie." Drakken took his order and headed to the door.

"Hey, Shego and Drakken!" Ron yelled.

"No need to yell, I'm standing right here. While I'm standing right here, I'm going to bill you for the hearing aide I need." Shego made a face.

"Come on, Shego. I need to start on a new plan to program the tv to tape Evil Eye, tonight." Drakken said walking to the hover car.

"Comming, Doctor Dee." Shego said. She handed a note to Ron. It read:

Ron,  
You owe me a hearing aide.  
Give it to me the next time  
you and Princess come  
after me and Doctor Dee.  
Shego

* * *

A/N: I'm going to make more chapters. I hope you like this addtion to the first chapter. I need reveiws. 


	3. The Hearing Aide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the red ribbon on my wrist... please ignore that last coment 

A/N: I had alot of issues going on before I could write this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

"Why did you demand a hearing aide from him?" Drakken asked when they were inside the hover car, a few hundred feet above the ground. He was happily munching on a naco. 

"Why do you care?" She smirked.

"I just wanted to know..." He sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get a resonse from her. Then they arrived at their lair.

* * *

"So which one do you think Shego would like?" Ron asked turning to Kim. 

"Ron." Kim glared at him. "You're getting a hearing aide, and they only have one color. Do you think she has a choice?" She was getting very annoyed at her BF.

"I think I'll get... THAT ONE!" Ron yelled.

"RON! How many times do I have to tell you? Use your indoor voice!" Mrs. Stoppable scolded her son.

"Sorry, mom."

beep-beep-ba-beep

"What's the stich, Wade?" Kim answered.

"Uh..., Kim? Ron asked me to get you two a ride to Drakken's lair. Do you remember?" Wade tryed to jog her memory.

"Thanks, Wade!" Ron said as he came up with the hearing aide. "So... uh... whre's our ride?"

"Oh! ... Your ride... it's... uh..."

"Just spit it up already!" Kim was looking really mad at that point.

"Oh, yeah! It's outside."

They walked outside to see, none other than, the Go jet. "What the...?" Kim started.

"Heck?" Ron finished.

"Come on! Ther's alot we need to talk about!" Hego yelled from the jet. A Wego was there also.

* * *

"So, Shego, I'll now be able to take over the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Drakken finished his "evil" laugh.

"As if I've never heard _that _before." Shego's sarcastic voice was barely audible.

BAM! "Shego, go check that out." Drakken said as he turned back to his blueprints.

"I don't think I need to." Shego said.

"Need to what?" Ron asked.

"The-"

"Buffoon!" Shego finished what Drakken started.

"I bought you a hearing aide, and then I deliver it. So take it and stick it in your-"

"Ron!" Kim looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? I was going to say ear." Ron looked at her confussed. Then he threw the package a Shego

"Well, that's okay then..." Kim trailed off.

"What's goin' on?" Hego stuck his head in the door. Then Shego fainted.

"Shego!" Drakken rushed to her.

* * *

"Ugh! My head..." Shego groaned.

"Careful, Shego!" Drakken scolded her. "You could hurt your self again."

"Again?" She asked.

"Again." Drakken confirmed.

"Where's Hego?"

"I'm right here." Hego stepped into the room.

"Here."

"What's this for?" Hego asked.

"Your b-day."

"Oh..." Hego opened the package in front of him. Inside was... HEARING AIDES?!?!?!

"Happy birthday." Shego had a smug look on her face.

"Come on." Hego 'rouded up' the single Wego, Kim, Ron, and Rufas.

After they left Drakken said, "So that's what you wanted them for!"

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short. A bit of writer's block here. Well I hope you liked it. Please don't flame. R&R 


End file.
